


Voyeur

by coockie8



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, M/M, Pitch Black solo, Spanking, Tentacles, Voyeurism, mentioned mpreg, one-sided Bunny/Jack, there's some russian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: After 300 years of being along, Jack has developed a certain kink. He asked his boyfriend to try it out with him.





	1. Black Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Well I wrote a small fic to go with this: https://68.media.tumblr.com/71c7f0c95ad23bef872668517fb1ca47/tumblr_ogtd5izlpV1s9mq49o1_540.png. Hope you like it.

It had been a while, a few months, the Guardians _knew_ , but they weren’t particularly happy about it. Jack knew why, but he loved Pitch, and intended to stay with him. Pitch was better behaved as long as they were together anyway. Pitch was usually sweet in his own way, and he kept Jack happy and mostly satisfied, except for 1 small thing. Jack knew he’d be able to live without it, but it didn’t hurt to ask. The thing was, after 300 years of loneliness, Jack had developed a certain kink. He liked to watch; like, _really_ liked to watch. He liked it so much that, if the scene was right, Jack could cum untouched.

So, here he was, in Pitch’s lair, snuggled in Pitch’s lap, with Pitch reading a book. They’d exhausted all the things Jack was interested in that they could do with just the 2 of them, and now Jack was hoping for a _little_ something more. He wasn’t interested so much in having sex with someone else, like a full on three way, but he did want to watch _Pitch_ have sex with someone else. And the funny part was; he wanted Pitch to bottom. That was the biggest issue with asking. He knew Pitch would agree; he’d agreed to everything up until this point, but Jack didn’t know if Pitch would be willing to submit, which put a small damper on Jack’s mood. He had a perfect fantasy all worked out; the other person was faceless currently, so it could’ve been anyone, but Pitch _had_ to bottom. Just thinking about Pitch submitting to someone made Jack feel warm.

“So… I’ve been thinking,” He started; feeling riled up by thinking about his fantasy.

“Hmm?” Pitch hummed in acknowledgment; not taking his eyes off his book.

Jack pursed his lips together; sitting up and turning to face Pitch, blocking the view of the book with his body. Pitch closed the book and set it aside; giving Jack his full attention.

“There’s something I want to try,” He continued.

Pitch cocked an eyebrow

“I thought we’d done everything you wanted to try?” He asked; reaching up to cord his fingers through Jack’s hair.

Jack hummed happily; leaning into the touch

“Not quite _everything_ ; there is 1 more thing I’m really into,” He purred.

Pitch ran his hands down Jack’s neck; dipping his fingers into the top of Jack’s hoodie

“I assume you’ve done it already?” He breathed.

Jack nodded slowly

“I want to watch you have sex with someone,” He stated.

Pitch’s hand twitched and he stopped stroking Jack’s skin

“You… _Want_ me to cheat on you… And you want to _watch_?” He asked slowly; like he hadn’t heard what Jack said.

Jack nodded

“You wouldn’t really be cheating, since you’d have my permission, but… Yeah,” He hummed.

Pitch nodded slowly; running his fingers back up Jack’s neck to pet his hair again

“That’s all; you just want to watch?” He asked; needing to make sure he was really hearing correctly.

Jack pursed his lips together

“I want to watch you… Submit,” He admitted; cheeks heating up.

Pitch cocked an eyebrow again; a small smirk tugging at his lips, of course it wasn’t as simple as ‘I want to watch’, there was _always_ a catch. Pitch looked into Jack’s eyes; flinching slightly at the pleading look. This boy would be the death of him

“Alright…” He agreed.

Jack bounced happily and wrapped his arms around Pitch’s neck

“You’re the best!” He giggled.

Pitch loosely wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist

“Only for you,” He sighed.

______________________________________________________________

It had taken a few weeks for Jack to find someone to agree to what he wanted to do… Watch, what he wanted to _watch_. But _finally_ , after 3 weeks of searching, he’d found someone who, albeit begrudgingly, agreed. Bunnymund. Jack had definitely been shocked when he’d asked, and Bunny immediately agreed, he hadn’t sounded too happy about agreeing, but he’d agreed nonetheless. So now, Jack was happily flying around the Warren; Pitch unwillingly towed along with him. Pitch hadn’t been particularly enthusiastic when Jack told his it was _Bunny_ they’d be doing it with, but he’d stuck with his original answer despite his discomfort.

Jack landed gracefully on his feet in front of Bunny, who was sketching something in a notepad.

“Hey!” He greeted excitedly.

Bunny looked up; immediately locking eyes with Pitch and the atmosphere grew heavy. Jack shrunk slightly; feeling the heavy tension, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea…

“So… We gonna do this, r’not?” Bunny asked; setting the notepad down and getting up off the boulder he was perched on.

Pitch slowly approached Bunny; staying behind Jack

“I’m doing this for him,” He stated; motioning down to his boyfriend.

Bunny narrowed his eyes

“An’ what? Ya think ‘m doin’ it ‘cause a’ yer stellar personality an’ good-looks?” Bunny sneered.

Pitch let a joyless smile spread and he passed Jack to get closer to Bunny

“Let’s just get this over with,” He mumbled.

Jack flew over to the rock Bunny’d been perched on; taking a seat and watching with great anticipation, cock already growing hard in his pants.

Bunny stepped closer to Pitch; roughly grabbing him by the waist and pulling him into a rough, awkward kiss. Pitch’s hands immediately went to Bunny’s shoulders; like he intended to push him away, but instead dug his sharp nails into Bunny’s fur. Jack bit his lower lip; this was going to get _really_ violent. Bunny pressed Pitch against a tree; raking the claws on his free paw down Pitch’s side, pulling a breathless moan from the shadowy male. Pitch broke the kiss to glare heatedly up at Bunny

“You draw blood, and I swear I _will_ neuter you, Rabbit,” He hissed.

Bunny scoffed; slipping his paw inside the deep v-neck of Pitch’s robe to gently scrape his claws over Pitch’s thin chest. Pitch hung his head slightly; gasping and letting his hips stutter forward ever so slightly. Bunny dipped his head lower to bite Pitch’s neck; feeling his sheath begin to tingle at the cry it pulled from Pitch.

Up on his rock, Jack watched with hooded eyes, flushed cheeks, and bated breath. He carefully lowered his hand to paw at his straining erection; this was _so_ hot.

Bunny carefully parted the robe before pushing it off Pitch’s shoulders, taking a moment to curiously watch the shadows around his arms and neck vanish as the robe dropped. He clawed at the shadow tights; muttering Pookan in Pitch’s ear. Pitch shudder at the sound of the language; a language whose death _he_ was responsible for. He did as Bunny ordered; dispelling the shadows the covered his legs allowing his half-hard cock to spring free. Bunny lapped at Pitch’s throat; allowing the sounds the Nightmare King was making to turn him on. He wouldn’t deny he’d thought about doing this with Pitch, but in his darkest fantasies, Pitch wasn’t exactly _willing_. Although, one could argue that his current consent was highly dubious, seeing as he didn’t actually want to be doing this, he just wanted to please Jack.

Pitch pulled on Bunny’s fur gently; tilting his head up to give Bunny more access

“I hate your stupid teeth,” He panted.

Bunny rolled his eyes; reaching down to ghost his claws up Pitch’s erection. Pitch jerked; pulling harder on Bunny’s fur, causing the Pooka to growl.

Jack pushed his hand into his pants; whimpering softly as he stroked his cock; watching the scene before him intensely.

Pitch opened an eye and looked over at Jack; letting a small smirk slip at the sight of the winter spirit pleasuring himself. Bunny glanced back over his shoulder at Jack and chuckled softly before turning his full attention back to Pitch. He used Pitch’s distraction to catch him off guard; easily picking him up the slamming him against the grassy floor of the Warren, looming over him. The slam took Pitch’s breath and he glared up at Bunny; pulling his fur again. Bunny growled; sitting back on his haunches, showing off his thick, long erection. Pitch pushed himself up on his elbows; looking Bunny over, he supposed Bunny was attractive. For an anthropomorphic Rabbit. Bunny hopped forward; reinforcing that he was, in fact, a giant Rabbit, and nuzzled Pitch’s neck. The Nightmare King twitched when Bunny’s whiskers tickled his neck

“Ya think ya can handle me?” He purred.

Pitch shivered; glancing down at Bunny’s massive erection again

“You’re big,” He started; looking up into Bunny’s eyes with a cocky smirk “I’ve had bigger.”

Bunny growled; biting down on Pitch’s shoulder, drawing blood. Pitch yelped and tried to back away, but Bunny kept him pinned.

“Get off me!” He snapped.

Jack flinched; haze clearing from his mind at the sound of Pitch’s distress. He blinked in confusion a few times before he realized what was happening. He slowly settled when Bunny did as Pitch told; lapping up the blood he’d drawn.

Pitch took in ragged breaths as he snarled at Bunny. The Pooka pulled back again; crouching down between Pitch’s legs to lick up his cock. Pitch shuddered; quickly relaxing into the pleasure. Bunny moved lower to lap at Pitch’s entrance; snickering when he yelped. Pitch glared down at Bunny again

“I fully intend to keep my word about neutering you,” He hissed.

Bunny looked up at Pitch as he pushed his tongue inside. Pitch gasped; squeezing his eyes shut and tensing. Bunny gripped his hips; stroking them gently as he thrusted his tongue in and out. His fingers weren’t exactly built for prepping, so this was the best he could do. He just hoped it would be enough, because the last thing he wanted was to tear Pitch and then be stuck with the consequences of his pain. Although Jack would never let Pitch _kill_ Bunny, Pitch didn’t need to kill him to make him suffer. Bunny was pulled from his gloomy thoughts by noise above him. He looked up; ears twitching towards the sound. His eyes widened at the sight; Pitch had his head thrown back and was letting out beautiful moans, clearly Bunny was doing _something_ right.

“Aah, right there~!” Pitch moaned; pressing his hips down on Bunny’s muzzle.

Bunny growled low in the back of his throat; he _hated_ how pretty Pitch was. It drove him wild. He pulled his tongue free and sat back on his haunches again; stroking Pitch’s beautiful legs, hissing something in Pookan. Pitch cracked an eye open and snarled; his Pookan was rusty, since all the other Pooka were dead, and he and Bunny didn’t really _talk_ much, but he’d gotten the gist of what Bunny had said: _I’m gonna fuck you as hard as I want, and I’m going to think of Jack while I do it_.

“Ever touch him and I _will_ rip your throat out,” He snarled.

Jack perked up again at the sound of that _very_ real threat. He bit his lip; squeezing his erection before frowning

“Be nice, Pitch,” He ordered softly.

Pitch flinched and glanced over at Jack before grumbling something that almost sounded like ‘sorry’ and turning back to Bunny. The Pooka smirked; lining his cock with Pitch’s hole

“Better listen to yer ‘Master’, Bogeyman,” He teased.

Pitch was about to retort but Bunny pushed half-way in; taking his breath. It burned; he wasn’t _nearly_ prepared enough. He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut

“T-Take it easy,” He stammered; voice strained.

Bunny stilled; his cock only got thicker further down, and that wasn’t counting the knot. He was debating whether he would make Pitch take it; would Pitch even be able to handle it? A small smirk tugged at Bunny’s lips; honestly, he’d force it just to see if Pitch would cry. A cold rush of air rustled his fur, and he glanced up to see Jack kneel behind Pitch’s head; petting the Nightmare King’s dark hair, mumbling something soothing to him. Bunny tilted an ear closer to listen

“Relax remember; that’s what you always tell me,” He soothed.

Pitch took deep breaths; the cold fingers in his hair helping to sooth his tense muscles. Bunny snarled softly before wrapping his paw around Pitch’s cock and giving it a firm stroke. Pitch moaned softly; bucking his hips and leaning back against Jack’s chest. Jack bit his lip; lowering his hand again to continue pleasuring himself. Bunny tore his eyes away from Jack and looked back down at what he was doing; beginning to slowly inch further inside Pitch. The Bogeyman flinched again; but Jack’s presence seemed to keep him relaxed. Made sense, with Jack so far away on that boulder, it was easy to forget he was there, which obviously set Pitch on edge. Bunny let out a soft sigh

“Lemme know if I hurt’ya,” He stated softly.

Pitch opened an eye and glanced up at Bunny

“Like you care,” He scoffed; closing the eye again.

Bunny seethed silently; it took all the he was not to just slam into Pitch, and revel in the scream that would no doubt be torn from his throat. He continued to inch into Pitch until he was completely in, save for the knot. He wouldn’t sheath himself, not yet; Pitch would be expecting it. Once it seemed like Pitch had adjusted somewhat to the, clearly dubiously wanted, invasion, Bunny began to slowly pull out; angling to his dragged his cock across Pitch’s prostate.

Jack jerked; blushing deeply when Pitch let out a rather wanton moan, bucking his hips against Bunny. He’d never seen Pitch like this before, and it was turning him on _so_ bad.

Pitch shot a hand up and tangled it in Bunny’s fur

“Yes, just like that,” He purred.

Bunny smirked gripping Pitch’s hips tight; pulling out to the tip, before slamming back it. Pitch moaned lowly; digging his nails into Jack’s thigh at his side. Jack whimpered; burying his mouth and nose in Pitch’s hair. Bunny continued to pound into Pitch; being sure to keep his knot out. Not yet, he’d push that it when he came; just to see Pitch’s face.

Pitch hung his head; letting loose a stream of moans and gasps as he ground his hips down into Bunny’s thrusts, cock twitching as he was pulled closer to release. Bunny was relentless with his torture of Pitch’s prostate, and Jack jerking off to the scene was definitely helping them both along. Bunny leaned down; dragging his rough tongue across one of Pitch’s nipples, actually groaning when Pitch let out a soft mewl at the feeling.

Bunny forced himself to stop his thrusting before slowly pulling out. Pitch took deep breaths; glancing up at Bunny quizzically

“Turn over; on yer knees,” Bunny ordered.

Pitch rolled his eyes but did as he was told anyway; kissing the tip of Jack’s nose when they came face to face. Jack giggled softly before biting his lip; pupils blown wide in anticipation, he’d be able to see Pitch’s expressions now.

Bunny grabbed Pitch’s hips; digging his claws in as he sunk back into his tight ass. Pitch tensed again but quickly relaxed when Bunny aimed to pound his prostate. He let his arms give out and pressed his forehead against Jack’s hip; muffling his moans against Jack’s thigh. Bunny seemed to be having a much easier time fucking now. Jack’s legs shook as his cock twitched in need; Pitch was _so_ close to being able to suck him off.

Pitch clearly got the same idea; turning his head and pressing his lips against the tent in Jack’s tight deerskin pants. Jack threw his head back; crying out beautifully as he bucked up against Pitch’s mouth. Bunny snarled softly; digging his nails in deeper and pounding harder, the knot pressing almost painfully against Pitch’s hole on every inward thrust. Pitch pushed further up on his elbows and whimpered.

“Bastard,” He hissed softly.

Bunny just chuckled; dragging his claws back to dig into Pitch’s ass cheeks, reveling in the small drops of blood that oozed up from the tiny cuts. Jack had pulled his pants down at this point; shamelessly pleasuring himself to the sight of his boyfriend getting violated. He wasn’t sure if it was because a small part of him still held a grudge towards Pitch for the things he’d done, or if he was just a freak, but the fact Pitch wasn’t _entirely_ willing just seemed to turn Jack on more. Jack hooked a finger under Pitch’s chin; tilting his head up so they could lock eyes

“Are you close, Slut?” He purred; why did he say ‘slut’?

Pitch shivered at the dirty talk and nodded; blushing deeply. Jack moaned softly; squeezing the head of his cock before pulling Pitch’s head closer

“Suck,” He ordered.

Pitch held eye contact with Jack as he slowly sunk down on the younger Spirit’s cock. Jack moaned happily; leaning back on his elbows and humping up into Pitch’s warm mouth.

Bunny lifted his paw to Pitch’s back; digging his claws in deep before dragging them down the length of Pitch’s spine. Pitch immediately pulled off Jack’s cock and cried out in pain; glaring back at Bunny

“You son of a bitch,” He snarled.

Jack sat up; pressing his cock against Pitch’s mouth and leaning over to lick up some of the blood. Pitch tensed at the cold tongue against his wounds, but took Jack’s cock back into his mouth anyway. Bunny smirked; bringing a paw down on Pitch’s ass in a harsh slap, groaning when Pitch’s tightened up.

“Ya keep tellin’ me not’ta hurt’ya, but ya seem to be enjoyin’ yerself,” He purred.

Pitch whimpered around the cock in his mouth; although he hated to admit it, Bunny was right. All the scratching, biting, and spanking was just pushing him closer to release. He was right on the edge. Bunny hooked his arms under Pitch’s legs and sat back on his haunches; pulling Pitch into his lap, that would give Jack a good show. Jack’s eyes hooded at the new view; Pitch was practically on display, flushed and impaled on Bunny’s massive cock. The position caused the pressure of the knot to increase; making Pitch tense again. The knot was _huge_ , almost 2 fists thick, so it was understandable that Pitch was exactly _eager_ to take it.

Jack leaned forward; licking a cold stripe up Pitch’s chest, making sure to tease his nipple. Pitch shivered; gasping when Bunny began to thrust up into his again. He wasn’t moving much, but the movement was caught right on Pitch’s prostate, and it was driving him crazy

“I… I don’t know how much more of this I can take,” He stammered; clenching around Bunny’s cock, his own cock oozing precum.

Jack squeezed his thighs together as he continued to jerk; suckling gently on Pitch’s nipple. Bunny snickered; digging his claws into Pitch’s ass again

“Ya gonna cum, little slut?” He purred.

Pitch shivered again; clenching his hole and grinding down against the knot. Bunny growled animalisticly and forced the knot up into Pitch as he came. Pitch’s eyes widened as he was stretched far beyond his limit. He threw his head back; hitting it against Bunny’s shoulder and came with a strangled cry. Jack had pulled back when he heard Bunny speak, and was treated with the gift of watching Pitch cum; a sight that sent him over the edge as well.

A few minutes passed; Bunny still rock hard, and buried deep inside Pitch. Jack had reclothed, but hadn’t taken his eyes off Pitch and Bunny. Judging by the slight distention of Pitch’s stomach, Bunny hadn’t stopped cumming yet. Jack found it weirdly arousing. Pitch did not. He appeared to be growing more and more uncomfortable by the second

“Clearly… It’s been a while for you,” He hissed at Bunny.

Bunny shrugged; nuzzling Pitch’s neck. He had draped Pitch’s legs over his thighs so they could both relax a while ago, but Pitch was still uncomfortable. Jack shifted forward; reaching out to feel Pitch’s distended belly. Pitch narrowed his eyes down at Jack and shifted, but didn’t say anything. Bunny took note of Pitch’s silence and smirked; whispering Pookan in Pitch’s ear.

“ _If he finds out you’ve been doing things you don’t like, just to make him happy; he’s going to be upset.”_

Pitch scoffed; shrugging Bunny away. Jack frowned; they’d been conversing in that strange, alien language basically the whole time, and Jack was beginning to feel left out. Like they were talking about _him_. Obviously, they were, but it wasn’t necessarily bad, what they were saying. After the next few minutes, Pitch looking 5 to 6 moths pregnant at this point, Bunny finally went soft and slipped out of Pitch’s hole. Pitch immediately began to struggle to get away from the Easter Spirit. He’d had enough Rabbit cuddling to last him he year. Bunny didn’t let go though, he turned Pitch over onto his back and lied him down

“Quick freakin’ out,” He growled; holding Pitch’s arms down with 1 paw, and using the other to gently knead Pitch’s stomach.

After about a minute of kneading and relaxing Pitch’s abdominal muscles, Bunny pushed down on his stomach; forcing the cum to start spilling out. Pitch crinkled his face in discomfort; averting his gaze so he didn’t have to watch. Jack lovingly combed his fingers through Pitch’s hair

“You looked pregnant for a while there,” He teased.

Pitch poked Jack’s ribs; making the winter Spirit jerk and giggle before leaning to place a happy kiss to Pitch’s lips. Once Pitch’s stomach was flat again, Bunny pulled away; letting Pitch sit up and reform the shadows that made up his clothes. The atmosphere began to get heavy again; this time more with awkwardness than tension. Jack pursed his lips together and darted his eyes around

“Maybe we should get going,” He stated; grabbing his staff and standing.

Pitch pushed himself up; wobbling and falling forward. Bunny hopped up and caught him

“Easy there, Mate,” He worried; quickly realizing what he’d done and pulling away in disgust.

Pitch ran a hand through his hair in a failed attempt to fix it

“We… Appreciate your cooperation,” He mumbled before walking over to Jack; putting a hand on his shoulder.

Jack waved happily

“Yeah, thanks Bunny; it was great!” He giggled before he and Pitch disappeared into the shadows.

Bunny sighed heavily; he was the spirit of Easter and he’d been far too reckless…. He _really_ hoped Pitch didn’t get pregnant.


	2. Black Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North offers to sleep with Pitch for Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot…. Something happened…. Help.

A few weeks had gone by, with Bunny periodically stopping by every so often to make sure Pitch wasn’t pregnant. Once he was satisfied, he’d stopped coming. That was when Jack had approached him about doing _it_ again, and was surprised when Bunny refused; something about how he didn’t want to risk ‘actually knocking Pitch up’. So, that dilemma brought Jack to the North Pole; he hadn’t intended on asking North, he just wanted to unload, so he was extremely surprised when North _offered_. Jack had obviously agreed; hoping North would be gentler with Pitch; who’d locked himself away for 3 days after what happened with Bunny.

Jack landed; stumbling a bit, in Pitch’s lair

“Pitch, I need to talk to you!” He called, it was easier to yell then to fly about the lair for hours searching for the shadow spirit.

Pitch emerged from the shadows and wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist; startling the younger spirit

“I haven’t seen you in over a week; I was beginning to think you’d grown bored with me,” he hummed; nuzzling Jack’s neck.

Jack chuckled nervously; turning in Pitch’s arms to face him

“Sorry about that… I’ve been wondering,” He started.

Pitch let go of Jack’s waist and frowned; he knew what was coming.

“I was wondering if we could… Do that thing again?” Jack asked.

Pitch cringed and walked passed Jack

“I don’t know, Jack; last time wasn’t exactly pleasant for me,” He mumbled; circling his globe.

Jack worried his bottom lip

“But it won’t be with Bunny this time; I promise,” He assured; flying up and landing on the globe.

Pitch looked up at Jack

“You’ve arranged who it would be with, before even asking me?” He asked; not sounding mad, but also not sounding particularly happy either.

Jack flinched; hopping down off the globe and cuddling up to Pitch

“I’m sorry; it’s not like I planned it, I was talking to North about what had happened-“ Pitch flinched at that “-And he just offered,” Jack explained.

Pitch sighed; cording his fingers through Jack’s hair

“I don’t know… Can I have some time to think?” He asked.

Jack pulled away from the embrace; looking Pitch over. Had it really been _that_ bad? Or was Jack just used to Pitch immediately agreeing without much question?

“Of course,” Jack agreed when he realized he’d gotten lost in thought.

Pitch turned and walked away; disappearing into the shadows. Jack sighed heavily; turning and leaving with a gust of cold wind.

______________________________________________________________

About a week had passed again before Jack decided to tentatively return to Pitch’s lair. He landed softly on the ground before heading into the globe room; happy to see Pitch already there

“Hey… It’s been a week; I was… Wondering if you’d given it much though?” He asked.

Pitch glanced down at Jack and shrugged

“I suppose we could give it another try; but if this goes poorly again, it will be the _last_ time we try it,” He stated.

Jack lowered his head and nodded

“That’s fair,” He agreed; hugging Pitch, nuzzling his thin chest.

Pitch wrapped his arms around Jack’s shoulders and kissed the top of his head. Jack quickly popped out of Pitch’s grasp and grinned

“So… Should we head to the Pole?” He asked.

Pitch cringed slightly but nodded nonetheless; pulling Jack into his arms again and melting into the shadows.

They emerged in North’s workshop; to avoid Pitch getting attacked by Yeti’s. North looked up from whatever he was doing and smiled down at Jack; pulling the young spirit into a giant bear hug

“Jack, so good to see you again!” He greeted happily.

Pitch awkwardly moved around the room; looking at things, he’d never actually been in North’s workshop before, so he was curiously checking some things out.

North and Jack chatted casually; North letting Pitch get his bearings, the tall man seemed on edge. With that thought in mind, North glanced at Pitch before turning back to Jack

“He is alright?” He asked.

Jack looked over at Pitch and shrugged

“It’s like I said; it didn’t go to well with Bunny,” He explained.

Pitch was listening to their conversation; not liking that they were talking about him like he wasn’t there, but not bothering to say anything. He stopped when he caught sight of the Russian Nesting Dolls North had made of all the Guardians. He grabbed Jack’s; smiling fondly at it as North approached him. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a large hand connected with his shoulder. North chuckled softly

“Apology; me and Jack wonder if we begin now?” He asked.

Pitch cleared his throat; putting the Nesting Doll back on the shelf and walking back over to Jack

“Sure,” He agreed.

North wrapped his massive arms around Pitch’s waist and slowly pulled him into a reassuring kiss. Pitch tensed anyway; glancing over at Jack as the younger spirit sat down on the desk to watch. North carefully lowered Pitch to the carpeted floor

“I will be gentle,” He assured.

Pitch cleared his throat and looked up at North

“Makes no difference to me whether you’re gentle or rough; just so long as Jack is satisfied,” He admitted softly.

Jack’s eyes widened and he blushed deeply; guilt welling up in his chest. North hummed thoughtfully, but let Pitch’s comment slide in favour of showering his neck with kisses. Pitch squirmed slightly; gripping North’s meaty arms, allowing his shadowy clothing to slowly melt away. North sat back; looking over Pitch’s lithe frame

“Ты выглядишь прекрасно,” He breathed.

Pitch’s eyes narrowed, but the flush in his cheeks betrayed the offense in his eyes

“I’m not here for sweet words, Cossack,” He spat; averting his gaze.

North chuckled deeply

“Of course, of course,” He agreed; sealing their lips together again.

Pitch hummed into the kiss; shivering when North’s hands ghost down his sides to grip his hips.

Over on the table, Jack was actually beginning to feel a bit jealous; when Bunny and Pitch had had sex, is was all violence, and old grudges. But with North it was… Tender…. Loving. It made Jack feel… Inadequate; especially since it was quite possible he’d unintentionally _forced_ Pitch into doing this. It made him feel like a bad boyfriend.

Pitch broke the kiss when he felt the fear radiating over from the table, he glanced over at Jack; frowning. This was going to be _really_ hard to enjoy with Jack’s worries echoing in his mind. He looked back up at North

“I do believe you’re being a little _too_ gentle with me,” He started; feeling regret immediately bubble up in his chest.

North pulled away from Pitch’s neck; cocking an eyebrow

“Oh, and why is that?” He asked; stroking Pitch’s thighs.

Pitch smirked

“I’m on the Naughty list aren’t I?” He purred.

North’s mouth ran dry and licked his lips to wet them

“Yes, you are,” He growled; pulling back to sit in a chair “Over lap,” He ordered.

Pitch stood; awkwardly doing at his was told; locking eyes with Jack. Said spirit blinked in confusion; he hadn’t heard what they’d said over his internal monologue, so he didn’t know what was happening.

With his left hand, North gently stroked Pitch’s behind; he had to remind himself this had been _Pitch’s_ idea, for whatever reason. It made North wonder who was _really_ being manipulated here, Pitch or Jack. With the possibility that Pitch was intentionally tormenting Jack festering in North’s mind, the Cossack brought a hand down on Pitch’s behind. The Nightmare King jerked; a yelp escaping his throat, that hit had been harder than he’d expected.

Jack’s eyes widened; cheeks flushing deeply. He may not know what was going on, but if the sudden tent in his pants was any correlation, he’d say he liked it.

Pitch gripped North’s pants; cheeks burning with humiliation, but he wouldn’t break eye contact, he _needed_ Jack to know he was okay with this. That if he _really_ didn’t want to do this, he would have said so.

“You will count,” He purred “In Russian.”

Pitch blushed even deeper but complied nonetheless

“Один,” He mumbled.

Jack’s eyes hooded at the sound of the familiar language on Pitch’s tongue; it always turned him on so bad when Pitch spoke in languages other than English. Pitch was old, so he was fluent in pretty well all human languages, and a lot that weren’t human. North brought down another hit; cock growing hard in his pants and jabbing Pitch in the stomach. Pitch let out a small whine; jerking his hips away from the hit before settling again

“Два,” He purred; this was _actually_ turning him on a bit.

North smirked when he felt Pitch’s cock poking him in the thigh; bringing a harder hit down. Pitch arched; gasping beautifully

“Три,” He groaned; jerking his hips out again in a silent plead for more abuse.

North swallowed thickly

“Naughty Pitch; should not be enjoying punishment,” He scolded; accentuating his statement with another spank.

Pitch yelped; tears pricking at the corner of his eyes

“Четыре, and, I-I’m not enjoying it,” He lied; a smirk cracking his features, he really was enjoying this.

North scoffed; bringing down another hit. Pitch moaned; rutting against North’s thigh

“Пять,” He whimpered.

North used his free hand to yank Pitch’s head back by his hair

“Should be harder; you lie,” He purred “You _love_ this,” He accentuated with an even harder hit, that pulled a blissful cry from Pitch’s throat

“Шесть. O-Okay, I lied; it’s so good, please, more!” He begged; rutting faster against North’s thigh.

On the table, Jack was stroking himself roughly through his pants; there was just something about seeing Pitch submit that _really_ did it for him.

North smirked; landing another hard blow on Pitch’s, quickly bruising, backside. Pitch; pressed back into the hit as it came down; moaning lustfully

“Семь,” He gasped; panting heavily to catch his breath, if North kept going, he’d cum.

North was well aware; if the throbbing erection against his thigh was any consolation. He was content with that thought; making Pitch cum by spanking him was an immense turn on, for all parties in the room. So he brought down another hit; once again, harder than the last. Pitch tried to hang his head, but North still had an iron grip on his hair

“Восемь,” He whimpered; grinding his hips down harder, cumming from this would be embarrassing as hell, but at the moment, he couldn’t care less.

North had been hitting harder every time since they started, and he hadn’t started gentle; Pitch didn’t seem to mind, but he was so riled up it was hard to tell if North was _actually_ hurting him. Oh well, a little after care never hurt. He passed a glance at Jack as he brought down another hit; had that been the problem last time, no after care? Pitch moaned; digging his talon-like claws into North’s pants and nicking the skin hidden beneath

“Девять. N-North… I don’t know how much more I can take,” He sobbed.

North looked down at Pitch; soothing the welts with his palm

“Last one,” He assured.

Pitch swallowed thickly and nodded; crying out as he came when North brought down the last, and hardest hit.

“Десять!” He cried before slumping across North’s lap; panting to catch his breath.

North gently rubbed Pitch’s back

“Вы хорошо справились. Так хорошо,” He soothed.

Pitch swallowed thickly; looking up at Jack with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He carefully slid off North’s lap so he was knelt between the Cossack’s legs

“Looks like I ruined your pants,” He commented; leaning forward to lick his cum off North’s thigh.

North’s breath hitched; eyes passing a glance at Jack when the younger spirit let out a soft cry, before looking back at Pitch.

“Боже, when did you become such tease?” He purred.

Pitch moved up North’s thigh to suck on the clothed bulge of his cock

“I’ve always been a tease, you’ve just never paid much attention,” He purred; tugging North’s pants off to allow the thick erection to spring free.

North groaned; tangling his hand in Pitch’s hair again as the Shadow spirit moved closer and licked a stripe up the length of his cock before swirling his tongue around the head. North groaned; watching with hooded eyes as Pitch sunk down onto the cock before him, there was _no_ way he’d be able to take it _all_. But that wasn’t going to stop Pitch from trying.

Jack licked his lips as he intensely watched his boyfriend deep throat what was possibly the largest cock he’d ever seen. Pitch wasn’t taking the _whole_ cock, but he was taking enough to make his throat bulge.

Pitch’s eyes were watering; but the thought of being suffocated by cock was making his own cock twitch back to life. He reached back; pressing 2 fingers inside himself, moaning softly around the cock in his throat. North cursed softly; tugging on Pitch’s hair, pulling his up

“You will choke,” He warned.

Pitch took deep, laboured breaths as he stared up at North; still fingering himself

“That’s a bad thing?” He teased.

North swallowed thickly; stroking Pitch’s jaw before standing

“Bend over chair,” He ordered.

Pitch did as he was told; groaning softly when North tugged on his wrist. He pulled his fingers free; looking back at North

“Lube?” North asked.

Pitch shook his head

“Don’t bother; I’ll be fine,” He panted; jerking his hips back to rub against North’s cock.

North swallowed again; cupping Pitch’s ass cheeks, pressing his thumbs against either side of his hole and pulling it open. Pitch whimpered at the feeling; letting his head hang forward. North pressed the head against the gaping hole before slowly pushing in. Pitch bit his lower lip as he was filled fuller and deeper than Bunny could fill him

“You’re fucking huge,” He panted.

North hushed him softly; grabbing Pitch’s arms and pulling him upright, away from the chair. Pitch groaned as he was impaled to the hilt on North’s cock.

“Jack, come, sit in chair,” North called.

Jack tried to blink the tears of pleasured frustration from his eyes and did as North said. As soon as Jack sat down, North released Pitch’s arms so the Dark Spirit could slump forward again. Jack smiled fondly; cording his fingers through Pitch’s hair as Pitch started licking at his cock. North groaned at the sight and began to slowly move his hips; slowly pulling out, then slowly sinking back in. Pitch slipped Jack’s cock into his mouth to distract himself from the burning, dry fuck North was dishing out; maybe he should have accepted that lube. He pulled off Jack’s cock and glanced back at North; feeling too ashamed to speak in English so Jack could understand

“Является ли смазка еще вариант?” He asked softly.

North smiled and carefully pulled out of Pitch; reaching over into a drawer and pulling out a small tube of lotion, he quickly greased his cock with it and pushed back inside Pitch.

“That’s better,” He mumbled; turning back to swallow Jack’s cock again.

North carefully ran a hand up Pitch’s back

“Скажи мне, если это больно,” He soothed.

Pitch hummed around Jack cock; clenching around North’s cock as he rocked his hips back. North took the hint; gripping Pitch’s hips and pulling out to the head before sinking back in, grinding across Pitch’s prostate. Pitch moaned around the cock in his mouth; making Jack purr, and dig his nails into the chair. North continued at his pace; whispering sweet words of encouragement to Pitch as he carefully brought him pleasure. Jack was making rather lewd sounds as he humped up into Pitch’s mouth.

North stroked down Pitch’s thighs before gripping his cock and giving it a good squeezed; pulling a beautiful, muffled moan from Pitch’s throat

“Like that?” He teased.

Pitch moaned happily around Jack’s cock; rocking back against North’s thrust. He reluctantly pulled off Jack’s cock; smirking at the desperate whine that was pulled from Jack’s throat, and turned to look at North

“Harder,” He panted “As hard as you fucking can.”

North’s eyes widened momentarily before he nodded; tightening his grip on Pitch’s hips, he pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in. Pitch threw his head back and cried out

“Fuck! Yes, just like that!” He exclaimed blissfully.

Jack bit his lip; lifting his hands to cover his mouth as he watched Pitch with hooded, lustful eyes. Pitch hung his head forward; letting out a string of desperate moans as he rocked his hips back in time with North’s thrusts. He was mumbling something in a strange, old language that Jack didn’t recognize at all; North seemed stumped by the words leaving Pitch’s mouth as well, but didn’t comment. The only thing Jack could say for certain was that the language made nervous tingles claw their way up his spine.

Pitch lifted his head; leaning forward to tease the tip of Jack’s cock with his tongue. The sudden, unexpected touch made Jack arch and release with a startled cry. Pitch flinched slightly when Jack’s icy cum hit him in the face; darting his tongue out to lick some off his lips. North brought a slap down on Pitch's ass; groaning when the dark Spirit clenched and gasped, hissing something in that ancient language. When North and Pitch locked eyes as those words left Pitch’s mouth, it didn’t take him long to realise that the language was probably what the Fearlings spoke. That knowledge didn’t exactly make North comfortable, but he let it slide; the passion of the situation had almost made him forget exactly who and _what_ Pitch was.

He angled to pound into Pitch’s prostate; another well timed spank sending the Nightmare King over the edge, the tight clamping pulling North along with him. North slowly ground his hips against Pitch’s; to ride out their orgasms, as he stroked his back and whispered soft words of praise to him.

The afterglow quickly wore off and Pitch began to squirm. North carefully pulled out; checking to see if he’d caused damage, not letting Pitch squirm away.

“Need to check for injuries,” North informed when Pitch turned to gouge at his arms.

Pitch settled after that; letting North check over his body

“What does it matter if I have injuries; they’ll heal,” He scoffed; voice hoarse like he’d been strangled.

North just smiled at Pitch; not answering the question. Pitch grumbled under his breath and averted his gaze. Once North was satisfied, Pitch pulled away; letting his shadow clothes reform. Jack hopped up and clung to Pitch

“Thank you,” He cooed.

Pitch smiled warmly; wrapping his arms around Jack, who turned in the embrace to look at North

“Thanks,” He hummed; pressing back against Pitch.

North and Pitch locked eyes one last time before Pitch melted into the shadows with Jack in tow; before North could say a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should apologize for my unimpressive Russian; I only know small phrases like ‘Hello’, ‘How are you’, and shit like that, so it might not be great…. Sorry…. Anyway, there will be 2 more chapters after this. Jack and Pitch will never actually have full on penetrative sex, just the 2 of them, in this fic. Jack is simply a Voyeur; hints the title. Hope you liked it. Please leave a comment; comments make me a happy writer, and happy writers write more.


	3. Blacksand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch offers to sleep with Sandy for Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after 87 years. I had a slightly hard time writing this one, I don't know why, but it's done, and I'm happy with the result. Enjoy.

Jack hummed contently as he nuzzled Pitch’s neck from where he was cuddled in the older spirits’ lap. Pitch seemed very relaxed lately, which made Jack happy. He pressed his lips to Pitch’s neck before nuzzling it again; he wasn’t really looking for a good time, he was just feeling cuddly. Pitch shifted and corded his fingers through Jack’s hair

“Sandman approached me the other day,” He suddenly informed.

Jack peaked up from his overly affectionate nuzzling

“What about?” He asked.

Pitch hummed softly

“He expressed offense that you’d approached every other Guardian about your kink, except him; he seemed more than a little jealous,” He explained.

Jack blinked; it was true he hadn’t approached Sandy, but that was only because he had trouble imaging the little, cherubic Guardian in any sort of sexual situation. Jack frowned before he grinned; the only reason Pitch would actually mention it was if he was interested.

“Well, I wouldn’t want to be rude,” He purred.

Pitch smirked

“My thoughts exactly,” He agreed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Jack wanted to surprise Sandy at his Island, so he’d waited for him to get back from spreading dreams one night before pouncing him. Sandy had jumped and pinned Jack to a wall with dream sand, before quickly releasing him when he saw who it was. A question mark appeared in sand above his head. Jack giggled

“Pitch talked to me-“ A blush appeared over Sandy’s cheeks “-And I thought I’d surprise you,” Jack explained before walking passed Sandy.

Another question mark appeared over Sandy’s head, but he followed anyway.

Pitch was sitting on the weirdly plush bed in the room where Sandy slept; some of the dream sand turning black under his touch. Sandy’s eyes widened and he looked up at Jack in confusion. Pitch snorted

“Don’t act so confused, _Sanderson_ ,” He purred.

Sandy pursed his lips together as he turned his gaze on Pitch; a small swirl of sand appearing above his head, indicating that he was irritated. Pitch just let out a soft chuckle

“Don’t be mad; we’re trying to be _nice_ ,” He sighed.

Jack licked his lips and sat down a little ways away from the bed to watch. Sandy hopped over to Pitch; sitting down on the bed next to him. They were very similar spirits; Pitch could in a sense _hear_ Sandy speak.

 _“Why agree to this?”_ Sandy asked.

Pitch glanced over at Jack before looking back down at Sandy without a word. Sandy nearly rolled his eyes before dream sand sprung out of the bed and tied Pitch down to it. The dark spirit chuckled

“I’d almost forgotten how rough you can be,” He purred.

Sandy straddled Pitch’s thin hips and pressed his hands against his clothes. The shadows that made up Pitch’s clothes seemed to flee in fear under Sandy’s touch. Pitch shuddered softly as he stared up at Sandy. The cherubic Guardian just smirked as he ran his tiny hands over Pitch’s, now bare, chest.

 _“You know he will be angry if he finds out what you’ve been doing,”_ Sandy cooed.

Pitch glanced over at Jack again

“Aster… Said almost the _exact_ same thing,” He mumbled.

Sandy just rolled his eyes before moving to kneel in between Pitch’s legs; stroking his inner thighs. Pitch let a soft sigh slip and he gently tugged on his binds. Sandy grinned and reached up to paw at Pitch’s cock; little strands of sand coming up to tease his nipples. Pitch bit his lip and tensed just slightly. Sandy licked his lips as he squeezed the head of Pitch’s cock; strands of sand tugging on his nipples. Pitch jerked when he felt another strand of sand prodding at his entrance

“You kinky little beast,” He scoffed.

Sandy just grinned as the sand tentacle slowly eased its way inside Pitch; wriggling around to loosen his muscles.

Over on his perch, Jack was watching with wide eyes and flushed cheeks; he’d seen some of that strange, animated pornography before; the ones with the busty women and the octopus-like creatures. It hadn’t really been to his taste; actually scared him a little. But now that he was here; watching it happen for real, and to _Pitch_ , it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen.

Pitch bit his lower lip; cursing something in that dark, chilling language. Sandy frowned and a tendril of sand coiled around Pitch’s head; acting as a makeshift gag. He wrapped his arms around Pitch’s legs and smirked; stroking the dark spirit’s smooth thighs

 _“If you curse in a language far too old for any but the two us to understand, I’ll have to punish you,”_ He purred.

Pitch shivered and narrowed his eyes at the Guardian of Dreams. Sandy just grinned as the tendril that was buried inside Pitch began to thicken as it slowly thrusted. Pitch closed his eyes and bit into the gag; the pressure pushing his power into it, and turning little specs of the Dream sand into Nightmare sand. Sandy licked his lips and hooded his eyes

 _“Now, now; don’t take out your frustration on my Dream Sand,”_ He teased.

Pitch opened his eyes to glare at Sandy again. The cherubic male dissipated the gag in Pitch mouth and smirked; eyebrow raised. Pitch tugged on his binds

“Fine; _fuck you_ ,” He hissed.

Sandy just let out a soundless chuckle before floating up Pitch’s long body to stroke his face

 _“I intend to,”_ Was Sandy’s near menacing response.

Pitch swallowed thickly before allowing Sandy to kiss him.

Jack bit his lip and blushed deeply; they contrasted each other so intensely that it was strange to see them so close.

Pitch tugged on his binds again before gasping when a tendril pushed its way into his mouth; thrusting like it could actually feel the sensation. Pitch wondered briefly if Sandy could feel what was being done to his Dream Sand, he figured he probably could. Sandy waved a hand and his clothes dissipated into a gentle puff of Dream Sand before kneeling between Pitch’s legs. He crooked his finger and the tentacle that was buried inside Pitch slowly pulled out. Sandy groped Pitch’s backside as he his cock up with his entrance. Pitch took a breath when the sand tentacle pulled out of his mouth and remerged with the bed

“Do you have any idea how unpleasant that was?” He hissed.

Sandy just grinned as he began to slowly push into him. Pitch gasped softly; clenching his hands into fists before cursing. Sandy gently stroked Pitch’s hips to soothe him; locking eyes with the dark Spirit

 _“Do you know how long I’ve thought about doing this, Kozmotis?”_ He purred; a teasing, almost dark edge to his voice.

Pitch visibly tensed and narrowed his eyes at Sandy, but didn’t say anything. What could he say? This wasn’t exactly the ideal situation to get into something like that, so he just let it slide.

Sandy bottomed out and bit his lip; grinding into Pitch’s tight heat. Pitch let his head hang back and he moaned softly; meeting Sandy’s grinding. Sandy took that enthusiasm as an invitation to start moving, so he gripped Pitch’s hips tight, pulled out to just the head, and slammed back it; striking Pitch’s prostate dead on. Pitch’s breath caught in his throat from the shock of the sudden movement; but he wasn’t complaining.

Jack bit his lip and pushed down on the tent in his pants; this was _so_ hot; he could barely stand it.

Sandy kept up his near brutal pace; reveling in the gorgeous sounds and expressions Pitch was making. He would last long like this. Pitch pulled on his binds and mewled as he met Sandy’s thrusts; he was close, so close; just one more well aimed thrust would do it. Sandy gripped Pitch’s erection and squeezed the weeping head; that threw Pitch over the edge, and he came with a strangled cry. Sandy bit his lip and silently released inside Pitch; digging his nails into the dark Spirits hips.

Jack was impressed that the scene, despite how simple it had been, had actually made him cum untouched; he felt out of breath and exhausted, but it was _so_ worth it.

Sandy and Pitch just kind of lingered there for a moment, catching their breath, before the Dream Sand binds receded back into the bed. Pitch slowly sat up; running a hand through his hair to fix it before locking eyes with Sandy. It was completely silent for a moment before Pitch spoke; voice like venom, and so quiet it was almost a whisper. A dark, threatening, ominous whisper

“Don’t **_ever_** call me that again.”

Jack actually shivered in fear at the tone in Pitch’s voice, and he got the urgent feeling that they needed to _go_. Pitch stood and let the shadows reform his clothing; approaching Jack and grabbing him by the arm; disappearing into darkness before Sandy could even turn around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like that? I hope you did. It's not as long as the others, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. The next chapter will be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like that, was it good? Please leave a comment/review. Comments/Reviews make me a happy writer, and happy writers write more.


End file.
